The present disclosure relates to a computer-executable program, a communication terminal device, and a teleconferencing method for controlling a communication terminal device used in teleconferencing through a network.
Technologies related to teleconferencing have been proposed recently. For example, a user interface of a video communication device through which a user talks with a counter party at a remote site which also exchanges images has been proposed. The user interface outputs position information by detecting the position, the attitude and the like of a terminal user who is an object of a camera unit. It is determined whether the terminal user is out of the field of view of the camera unit based on the position information, and when the terminal user is out of the range, the user is notified that he/she is out of range.